AvioPhobia!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke always hated Airplanes; could a possible hot blonde steward change his mind? Lemon with no plot! *shurgg* ;SasuxNaru! R&R I have cookies!


_Yeah, This is my first One-Shot soo please don't be too Rough. But Critism is always Welcome! [=_

_**Disclaimer** : I don't OWN Naruto, Otherwise, well, you really don't wanna know! [= ^^_

* * *

"Mr Uchiha your flight departs in 10 minutes," came a flight's attendant voice. A young man of 19 years sighed for the millionth time that day. He really hated airplanes. Sasuke strapped himself with his seat belt and looked out side the window knowing that this was going to be the most awful 6 hours of his life.

"Please Strap in your seat belt and prepare for take off" came the pilot's voice through the speakers.

Sasuke glared at the device. "Stupid Planes" he muttered underneath his breath.

"Don't tell me you're still not over your airplane phobia little brother."(1) An older Uchiha smirked from his seat behind Sasuke.

"Shut up Itachi. I'M NOT SCARED!!" He practically yelled.

"Pft whatever" Itachi slid down further on his comfortable leather seat, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Would you like a glass of wine Sasuke?" Itachi asked the smirk growing wider. Sasuke not being able to see it just shrugged. "Hn."

Itachi pressed a little device in his chair and a few seconds later, a handsome young steward came walking down the hall with some exquisite wine bottles and glasses. He poured the older Uchiha a glass of its contents before walking over to Sasuke.

"Would you like some wine too Uchiha-san?" Sasuke was about to reply when he looked up at the blonde angel looking down at him. Soft pink lips set in a cute pout. The youngest Uchiha for a split second lost his composure and knocked the wine glass over which lead to the contents spilling all over his Giorgio Armani Suit.

"I'm really sorry Mr Uchiha-san!" Acting on instinct, Naruto grabbed a paper towel from the tray and wiped just over Sasuke's groin. Sasuke hissed in pleasure while sending a death glare towards his older brother who just smirked and winked at him.

"What's your name?" He asked trying to make small talk to distract himself from looking at the tan boy's ass.

"N...Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha-San" The blonde said, not really sure where this was going.

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke replied ignoring the urge to press his lips to those soft looking rosy ones. "Hai Uchi...I mean Sasuke. Do you want to come with me to the bathroom so I can get you a new change of clothes? Once again gomenasai"

"Yeah, stop apologising its ok." Sasuke said misunderstanding the meaning of 'come with me.'

As soon as they stepped into the spacious bathroom, Naruto was pressed flush against the wall while Sasuke's body pressed further into him.

"What are you d.......UWAH!" he suddenly yelped as Sasuke attacked his evenly tan throat. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to form the words in his head.

"Uchiha-san...What are you Awhhh" He couldn't contain the moan that escaped his throat as Sasuke sucked on a sensitive spot between is neck and collarbone. Naruto wanted to fight back but could feel himself starting to give in. Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's neck and pressed them to his lips. Naruto gasped. Sasuke used the opportunity to penetrate Naruto's moist mouth with his tongue. Naruto felt hot. Sasuke's lips were soft. He pressed their bodies together, attempting to deepen the kiss. They fought a long battle for dominance but soon pulled apart for much needed air with Sasuke winning.

He looked at Naruto's flushed expression. Sapphire orbs framed by golden locks made him look like something out of a fairytale. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he meshed their lips back together and moaned into the kiss. Hands gripped at hair and tugged at shirts. Sasuke broke the kiss for a few second to rid of Naruto's annoying white button-up shirt that were keeping him from that well toned chest, then instantly replanted himself to the blonde boy. Sasuke slowly trailed kisses down his chest. He stopped to suck extra hard on an erect nipple. Naruto gasped and tangled his fingers into raven locks. He moved over to suck on the neglected nipple while playing with the other.

He slowly trailed further down Naruto's chest and dipped his tongue into the blonde's belly button. He traced his tongue around Naruto's spiralling tattoo and made a mental note to ask about it later. Naruto was lost for words. His body felt hot and Sasuke was ravishing him in a way no one had done before. He pulled away to look into the lust-filled ebony eyes that belonged to Sasuke. He pulled midnight-blue bangs out of his face to reveal a pale, smooth forehead. Sasuke was really handsome. They stared at each other before Naruto broke the silence. Naruto not being one to be dominated so easily, quickly changed their positions successfully pinning Sasuke to the wall. He attacked the older boy's neck and proceeded to assault his nipple as was earlier done to him. Sasuke smirked. '_Tch. I'm not being dominated by a super hot flights attendant. I'm an Uchiha after all. _'He though as he quickly switched their positions ones more and looked down at the flushed blonde.

"Uum...Sasuke?" Naruto didn't even know what he was feeling but he knew he had a problem because his trousers were beginning to get really tight. Sasuke noticed this and sat Naruto down on the bathroom leather sofa. (2) He quickly got rid of Naruto's trousers and boxers and stripped himself of his clothes too.

He slowly brought his mouth to Naruto's length and flicked his tongue along the tip. He grazed the full length with his teeth. Naruto shivered. Sasuke's mouth was so hot. He started squirming underneath Sasuke's touch. Sasuke licked the pre-cum that had started to ooze out of Naruto's pulsing dick before slowly licking his way down and grabbing a hold on Naruto's length. He slowly brought his tongue back up and took in Naruto in his mouth.

"Awh Sasuke. Feels so good" Naruto himself didn't know what he was saying, he just kept repeating Sasuke's name in his head. Sasuke kept the slow pace and deep throated Naruto. Naruto couldn't control himself and started thrusting into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke almost choking held Naruto's hips down.

"Uwah Sasuke...stop teasing me." He looked down at Sasuke. At the sight before him, he nearly came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke hummed around Naruto's pulsing dick and increased his pace. He growled around the pulsing cock and increased his pace to an animalistic rate. He pulled away and started stroking Naruto's length before taking it back into his mouth and resuming his previous task. Naruto couldn't take anymore of this as he came with a very satisfied grunt in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed every last drop and licked the trail rolling from the corner of his mouth. He wanted Naruto. He slowly went up and kissed the blonde. Naruto could taste himself in Sasuke and had to admit that he really liked it.

"You taste nice Naruto." Naruto blushed before fully realising what the just thought and said "Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted as he presented Naruto with three fingers that the blonde eagerly took into his mouth. He sucked and licked them until they were completely slicked before Sasuke pulled them out. He slowly inserted a finger in Naruto's tight, puckered entrance when the blonde gasped. The raven went up and gave Naruto a lingering kiss.

"Just relax. It'll get better... I promise." Naruto did and the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Sasuke slipped his finger in and out going in a steady rhythm. Soon he added another finger and began a scissoring motion making sure Naruto was thoroughly stretched for he didn't want to hurt the blonde. Sasuke slipped in another finger and aimed them at a slightly different angle.

"Holy Shit...R...right there S...Sasuke..." Naruto panted as Sasuke's fingers roughly brushed against his prostate.

"Found it," the raven smirked as he aimed for that sweet spot and struck it with precision each time. Naruto was beyond seeing stars. He was so close. He whimpered as he felt Sasuke pull his fingers out. The sight made the raven's dick twitch and become harder if that was even possible. He flipped Naruto on all fours and quickly inserted his pulsing dick into Naruto's entrance. He entered half way before sliding out and going back in fully.

"Shit..." Naruto couldn't take much more of this. Sasuke was definitely much bigger than his fingers. The raven stayed in the blonde like that for a few minutes loving the heat of Naruto's tight entrance before Naruto wiggled his hips pushing him deeper into himself. "Move dammit... Sasuke" Sasuke happily complied and started thrusting in and out of Naruto at a slow pace.

"Awh Sasuke..Faster...Nhg...H...harder!!" Naruto said trying to muffle the shameful noises coming out of his mouth through clenched teeth.

"Damn Naruto. You're so fucking tight." He started moving in and out of Naruto at an incredible pace.

"OH My God S...Sasuke, R...right there, H...harder...f-f...faster!" Sasuke kept aiming for Naruto's prostate and he hit it with dead on accuracy with each thrust. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's newly erect cock and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrust sending Naruto over the edge. With a final scream of something incoherent, Naruto came all over Sasuke's hand and floor. Feeling Naruto's walls clenching around him, drove Sasuke over the edge and he came deep inside Naruto with a muffled growl. He rode out the orgasm before completely pulling out of Naruto. They both laid on the ground panting and trying to catch their breaths. Naruto smiled at Sasuke which made his heart flutter and he couldn't help but return the smile as he gave Naruto a lingering kiss.

"Come on Naru-chan. Let's get cleaned up." Naruto twitched at the name but found it quite amusing so he shrugged it off. As they entered the shower, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto and kissed him passionately.

"Time for you to return the favour Naru-chan!" Sasuke said an evident smirk on his face.

"Gah... TEME!"

* * *

_1. I'm not quite sure what you call it when you're scared of planes. I tried researching it but couldn't find was I was looking for. Please tell me if you know. Plus I also kinda like the word 'Phobia'_

_2. Yeah the Uchiha's are rich bastards and can afford private jets with Jacuzzi's and hot tubs._


End file.
